Bright lights
by Reme de Rouge
Summary: The girl was called Vergamont and Monica knew the name and the face, sadly. She confessed and sounded normal. Not crazy. As someone who would stand against Bradley to become somehow victorious in murderer him, should be.


**Bright lights**

The girl was called Vergamont and Monica knew the name and the face, sadly. She confessed and sounded normal. Not crazy. As someone who would stand against Bradley to become somehow victorious in murderer him, should be.

Monica could have done something for her. If Liliana had gone to see her before. But no. The girl was so...naive? Stupid? Suicidal? That she confessed to Bismarck himself.

"Lady Vergamont, you will be punished as example of treason against our Nation. No matter what. But let us hear your version before your execution", Monica demanded in front of the soldier that would carry away the task of killing the young and selfless girl.

_Many things are wrong here if she's not a cheerleader thinking in something else,_ Monica said bitterly for herself, avoiding the fact that the same could be told about her.

_I have no place to go_...the Vergamont girl muttered when Monica asked for a first explanation, seeing her handcuffed. When another soldier showed to Monica the three bodies, she still couldn't believe it. Lord Waldstein announced the decision without discuss it with her.

_Is it going to be public?_ Liliana sounded then like a shallow girl who wonders if getting caught while driving drunk is going to get her in trouble with the law and her parents.

She confessed to the Knight of One. Given the magnitude of her crimen, no trial was needed. Treason. Death. Murder.

_It's better on this way. I don't want to put my family on shame. With my life, I'm restoring their honor_, the girl muttered when Monica gave her a meal and mentioned the possibility of leaving the guards out of duty and the lock broken.

"Your last words, Liliana Vergamont?"

She blinked several times. Monica was about to let her arm go down, tired as she was for holding it up. Her men were in a similar situation, all them pointing with their rifles to the blonde girl. And Monica had gotten drunk with them enough times to know that if she brought twenty soldiers to kill the Vergamont girl, only five, maybe two would shoot to kill such a pretty beauty.

A pretty beauty who had killed a bastard like...

"I took the life of Kouzuki Kallen out of love and pity. Because she was...she...reminded me of my...our...beloved Princess Cornelia. Because Cornelia was...I mean, Kouzuki was...I think...she was very brave to be an enemy and from an inferior race. And she was beautiful...and Lord Bradley said he would...he would taint her. And I couldn't bear it. Because she deserved better...she was supposed to die under the wide sky. I would have liked to fight against her like that. If I had died...it would had worth it, to see her fly. F-for a second.

"So I went to her cell before chief Bradley and shoot her down, without even taking off her blindfold. I asked to God for Cornelia's sake. That if our Princess was alive, she would have the same luck on her. No one humiliating her or making her suffer after getting defeat one time, in one hundred victorious. Even when I know our Princess would slap me if she knew I did it so. Or maybe not for the act itself but the reasons to proceed alike. I don't understand the people who is big as she was. I'm little.

"And when I killed Kouzuki, I came back to our tent with Marika and I tried to explain myself to her. But she was drunk and I couldn't make her sleep. She said she hated Kouzuki. That she wanted more than anything to see her dead, raped by Lord Bradley, tortured...

"I felt so bad for her...she was an empty shell without Kewell and I was so selfish that I killed her revenge with Kouzuki, only because Kouzuki was beautiful and I was missing our Cornelia. I'm little and Mari was even littler than me, poor Mari...

"I couldn't help. I cried but I told her that she wasn't getting what she wanted and she went mad...started yelling, scared me the hell out me and I...I had to take...

"I did it with a pillow. This is humiliating. I'm still sorry for Marika. Even if I had to, I choose a poor way. And then I knew...

"Lord Bradley was still asleep, your Highness. I made him feel very tired on purpoise...we had something like a party of two people and I put all my energy in making him feel on that way, if you know what I mean. He told me all this scary things he was about to do in the morning with lady Kouzuki. I couldn't bear it and then I imagined...what would he do with me, after I let him without his prey. So...I took a safe distance to shoot him. It hurt me less to kill him that to Marika. Everything is like a dream for me. To finish off Kouzuki was like killing a trapped lioness. Even in death there was something in her...this pride she held...I'm not a lesbian but if I had had more time, I wish I could have kissed her body while it was warm. How unrespectable.

"This is it, Monica. I mean...lady Kruszewski. Good night to everyone."

Monica gave the sign and made a big effort to not fall to the ground. Vergamont's story was so...absurd. Like to become a legend.

"Silly girl," she cried softly to her corpse, ordering shortly after for the wake to be carry on with every honor in the process. Like if it was for a war heroine.

Liliana was, no matter what war she fought in the end.


End file.
